


The Best

by Xie



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-11
Updated: 2017-09-11
Packaged: 2018-12-26 18:00:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12064158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xie/pseuds/Xie
Summary: Justin asks Brian why he fucks so many ugly guys.





	The Best

  
Author's notes:

>   
>  _"You'll fuck anyone. He's ugly. You don't even know him."_ \--Justin, ep. 102, _Queer as Folk_  
> 

So, I watched 101-103 for the new marathon at [](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/qaf_marathons/profile)[**qaf_marathons**](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/qaf_marathons/), and afterward I was innocently chatting on the phone with [](http://happier-bunny.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://happier-bunny.livejournal.com/)**happier_bunny**   about how ugly so many of Brian's tricks are when this fic jumped out of my brain and raced down my arms and made my fingers type it out on my keyboard. Then I fell down exhausted.

Then I read it again, decided it didn't suck, changed a few things, sent it to my beta [](http://testdog65.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://testdog65.livejournal.com/)**testdog65**   who also felt it didn't suck, slept on it and read it again this morning and thought, since it still didn't suck, I might post it. Set sometime post-513, no idea when, and definitely NOT in the Xieverse. ;)

Porny schmoopy humor, dedicated to George Goodfuck, to whom we owe a lot, really.  


* * *

**The Best**  
By Xie

Brian suddenly had the feeling someone was watching him.

Well, of course, everyone was watching him. What he meant was he felt like Justin was watching him. So he looked up, and in fact, Justin _was_ watching him, leaning on the backroom wall next to the guy Brian was fucking, a perplexed look on his face.

Brian felt his balls tighten up and had to fight to keep from coming, undoubtedly, he told himself, because the guy he was fucking had gripped his cock with his ass and not because Justin's skin looked smooth and his lips looked soft in the dim light. He got himself under control and then lifted a curious eyebrow.

"What I don't understand," Justin said, conversationally, as if they were at the diner eating instead of in the backroom while Brian pounded some guy's ass into oblivion, "is why you're always fucking such ugly guys. I mean, ever since we first met, you keep fucking these ugly guys." Justin's eyes flickered to the man grunting and groaning against the cinderblocks. "Why is that?"

Brian closed his eyes and pretended Justin hadn't said anything.

“Seriously, Brian. Why is that?”

Brian looked at Justin and shook his head. “Just how many…” he grunted… “fuckable guys do you think there _are_ in Pittsburgh?”

Justin considered Brian’s response while a dark-haired guy with long lashes who Brian had fucked three years before dropped to his knees in front of him. Then he started talking again. “Have you ever considered focusing on quality instead of quantity?”

Brian thought about that the whole time he was coming, while he was pulling out of the guy’s ass, and while he was tying off and getting rid of the condom. He kept thinking about it while he watched Justin, who had his head tipped back, eyes closed, and lips parted while the guy worked his cock with his mouth.

Brian leaned forward and touched Justin’s lips with his, kissing him softly while he shuddered and came.

“There are times,” he said, pushing the guy away from Justin’s crotch, and fastening his jeans, “when that sounds kind of appealing.”

Justin looped his arms around Brian’s neck, and kissed his jaw. “Yeah. Sometimes.”

Brian nuzzled Justin’s hair. “It’s only logical.”

“Mmmmm,” Justin agreed, feeling Brian’s hands slipping up under his t-shirt.

“I mean… I’m Brian Kinney. I should only fuck…” and he kissed Justin’s mouth again… “the best.”

Justin pulled back, and looked up at Brian from under his lashes. “So, someday, when we’re surrounded by generations of our children, grandchildren, and great-grandchildren, is this the moment I should tell them you proposed to me? In the backroom of Babylon five minutes after we fucked two guys we didn’t know?”

“Two ugly guys we didn’t know,” Brian corrected him.

Justin frowned. “Speak for yourself. My guy was all right. _I’m_ not the one fucking all the ugly guys.”

Brian got a pained look on his face. “I’m sorry, did you ever really look at Ian?”

Justin laughed. “Well, okay. Not my most shining moment, I’ll agree. But overall…”

“I fucked Ben. He’s hot.” Brian looked triumphant.

“I concede that Ben’s hot.”

“I believe your exact words were ‘He’s the hottest guy I’ve ever seen,’” Brian said.

Justin let his chin rest on Brian’s shoulder while Brian did things to his nipples that made him tremble. Then he remembered they were talking. “That was a long time ago.”

Brian nodded. “True. Things have gone downhill around here since those days.” He kissed Justin again, gently steering him backwards until he was leaning against the backroom wall. Then he started to undo the jeans he’d just done up a few minutes before.

“So, is it?” Justin asked as Brian turned him to face the wall and pressed his lips to the back of his neck.

“Is it what?” Brian asked as he rolled a condom onto his dick.

Justin let his head drop forward onto his arms where they were folded against the wall. “The moment I should tell everyone you proposed to me?”

Brian pressed into Justin’s ass. He shifted his body forward until he could lean his forearms on the wall, one on each side of Justin. He bent down until his forehead was resting on Justin’s hair, and breathed for a while.

“Is that what you want?” Brian’s voice was rough.

Justin took in a deep breath, and Brian drove it out of him with the next thrust. He tried again, only to have the same thing happen. He spread his legs a little further apart so Brian could shove in just as deeply, but without interfering with Justin’s ability to speak and use his lungs at the same time. “I was thinking…”

Brian’s hand closed on his dick right at that moment, and Justin’s words were lost in a moan.

“You were thinking?” Brian prompted a minute later.

Justin lifted his sweaty forehead from the cool wall. “What?”

“You were saying that you were thinking… what?” Brian’s voice was casual, but Justin heard something… else… underneath his offhand tone.

“Oh right.” He gasped, and reached behind him, clutching Brian’s thigh and pulling him in, hard. “I was thinking… it might be good… if you stopped fucking all those ugly guys…”

Brian sped up the motion of his hand on Justin’s cock, and swiped his thumb over the head just as he pushed his dick right across his prostate.

“Oh god, Brian… fuck…”

“If I stopped fucking all those ugly guys…” Brian was biting Justin’s ear lobe, and Justin was absolutely sure he was going to explode all over the wall and Brian’s hand and, unfortunately, his new jeans, which were not pushed down quite as far as they probably should have been, all things considered.

“Right. And as for me, if I haven’t run out of hot ones yet, it’s only a matter of time…”

Brian nodded. “Go on.”

But Justin really couldn’t, because Brian had pressed his finger on the smooth spot behind his balls and twisted his pelvis in a certain way that made Justin’s eyes roll back in his head and his heart stop beating for several seconds while he writhed back on Brian’s cock and shot ropes of come all over the wall.

He was still gasping for breath when he felt Brian pull out and thrust in one last time before curving his body around Justin’s while he came, grunting a word that sounded suspiciously like “Justin” but might have been something else.

Brian leaned on Justin, who was leaning on the wall, both of them breathing hard and waiting for their hearts to slow down.

Justin finally turned around, and Brian let his forehead rest against his. They didn’t say anything for a long time.

“I think,” said Brian, “We probably should stop fucking other guys, because you’re right, my standards have gone to hell, and I think that guy who blew you tonight was the last fuckable man in the Pitts you haven’t done. And he was borderline.”

Justin kissed Brian’s neck and nodded. “I think,” he said, still a little breathless, “That would probably be best.”


End file.
